prestreamarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
October 25th, 2013 Conversation (Portion)
Overview Chat talked about soda, then talked about video games and then stuff about google. Think this might be the last time I'll be documenting for a while. Maybe I'll still archive little spurts that I liked. The Chat · 3:36 default_everything: So uh hey Hatter you once said there were two nicks who watched the streams. I recognize thenickisquick, but who was the other one? · 3:37 thenickisquick: Who knows » His name is lost forever » Or perhaps » There can only be one.... · 3:37 default_everything: Maybe there three nicks, I don't know · 3:37 thenickisquick: Good good...I need another quickening · 3:37 Mod hatter_gal: There are three Nicks. One came by one or two weeks ago, but he's new. · » The other Nick...I forget his full name, but it's usually in blue. · 3:38 thenickisquick: I'mma get some pizza I'll brb · 3:38 Mod hatter_gal: I haven't seen him in forever, either. · » Cool. I have to make my fucking dinner now. · 3:38 bernkastelwitch: Nick seems be the most common username around these parts~. · 3:38 Mod hatter_gal: Especially since my dad doesn't like takeout. · 3:39 thenickisquick: lol · 3:39 irawesome11: hey guys · 3:39 thenickisquick: but I am the original » yooooo · 3:40 bernkastelwitch: Hey Ira. · 3:40 irawesome11: hows the prestream going tonight? · 3:40 odyro: Sup Ira. · 3:40 irawesome11: greetings to all · 3:41 default_everything: And to all a good... something · 3:41 irawesome11: hey default · 3:42 Mod hatter_gal: Hey Ira. » We're doing well. · 3:42 irawesome11: hey hatter · 3:43 thenickisquick: nah man » the apocalypse is upon us » we're ghosts » you're the only survivor » they are coming · 3:44 bernkastelwitch: Damn Nick. · 3:44 thenickisquick: brb grabbin a soda · 3:45 irawesome11: would be a better change of pace that what im stuck with lol · 3:47 Mod hatter_gal: I wish I could get a soda. But my dad keeps an eye on me like a hawk. I have to be all sneaky about it, which is annoying. But soon he'll be at his men's lodge, hehehe. · 3:50 irawesome11: you not allowed to drink soda? · 3:50 default_everything: ... so anyways, hoping Mike's ISP isn't being an Ironic Shit Poop anymore · 3:50 Mod hatter_gal: Yeah. · 3:51 thenickisquick: What!? · 3:51 Mod hatter_gal: My dad tries to be healthy, not realizing that most of the stuff he eats is still unhealthy, to some degree. · 3:52 irawesome11: sodas not too bad compared to what most people eat everyday · 3:52 bernkastelwitch: I think he should realize there is such a thing as healthy soda and a little consumption on Unhealthy food isn't bad if it's once in a while. · 3:52 irawesome11: healthy soda? » ive never heard of this · 3:53 bernkastelwitch: Soda's with all natural ingredients rather than the processed ingredients like Coke or Pepsi use. » They're very expensive though. · 3:53 irawesome11: ah i see. kinda like an organic Vitamin Water then? · 3:54 thenickisquick: Different · 3:54 bernkastelwitch: Kind of but with the fizz of a soda. I try Blueberry soda and those are 8 dollars for 4 glass bottles I believe. Expensive but good. · 3:54 thenickisquick: I've had some · 3:54 irawesome11: lol thats almost beer prices · 3:54 thenickisquick: Lol » They're good for cloudy dats » days* · 3:57 irawesome11: i drink a decent amount of soda, but i do alot of physical work so it doesnt have much effect on me · 3:58 bernkastelwitch: I've been a Soda addict since I was 3. It's almost impossible for me to get away from the drinks~. · 3:58 thenickisquick: Yeah it's been weird for me » I like a lot of tea and flavored water · » but I like a lot of soada too · 3:59 irawesome11: i drink alot of coffee though · 3:59 thenickisquick: Mainlt Jarritos · 4:01 spotxspot: I like Yoli · 4:01 default_everything: Yo bern check out what I did to the jesus page on the wiki · 4:01 spotxspot: Do you have Yoli up there? · 4:01 bernkastelwitch: I saw that Default~. · 4:01 irawesome11: its been a while since ive seen Yoli around · 4:02 thenickisquick: Never heard of it · 4:02 spotxspot: I remember only seeing Yoli sold in Acapulco when I was a kid · 4:03 irawesome11: theres alot of stores up here that import foreign drinks, food, ect. and sell them. · 4:04 default_everything: sounds exotic · 4:05 thenickisquick: lol » yeah up in VA we have a few asian and South American markets/ stores » in the city mainly · 4:06 irawesome11: ive seen a few asian stores near Ashville but most of the stores are latin imports · 4:07 bernkastelwitch: BRB · 4:08 thenickisquick: okie · 4:17 Mod hatter_gal: There's a lot of dinky Chinese stores where I live. I went into a Chinese store looking for something, but I couldn't find it, and when I realized that the mom-and-pop shop had a kid who was eyeballing me, I just got a soda and booked. Don't particularly enjoy being eyed like a piece of meat. · 4:18 thenickisquick: Oh funnnn · 4:18 indingo99: Greetings · 4:18 thenickisquick: Douchebags will be douchebags · 4:19 Mod hatter_gal: Hey Indingo. · 4:19 indingo99: Hey Hatter » Mike found out his ISP was to blame after all? · 4:20 Mod hatter_gal: It was. He got a tech or something to fix. » *it · 4:20 default_everything: He used a part of Tech's body to fix it · 4:20 zylos1702: Hello chat · 4:20 indingo99: I thought so, although my idea it was them throttling was wrong, I guess just a bad service on his line · » Good that its working now · 4:21 zylos1702: Hope Mike fixed his connections issues · 4:21 bernkastelwitch: Back. And here's a question people: Would you guys like it if i streamed PS4 games when I get it and some games hopefully on November? · 4:21 Mod hatter_gal: It seems he has, Zylos. · 4:21 indingo99: From the video i have seen on here, looks like it. · 4:21 Mod hatter_gal: Sure, Bern. · 4:21 bernkastelwitch: Hey Zylos and Indigo. · 4:21 zylos1702: Cool · 4:21 thenickisquick: Yeah I'd watch if I could · 4:21 default_everything: I want you to play Rascal 2 · 4:21 indingo99: Hey Buuuuurn · 4:22 bernkastelwitch: I'm more in the line of thinking either Knack or Killzone: Shadow Fall. Either one would work. · 4:22 indingo99: Eh, all PS4/Xbox1 game on release are gonna suck » I would wait 6 months until good games come out for the systems » I'm still surprised that either of the two systems are still struggling to get 1080p on most games. · 4:23 bernkastelwitch: I just want a PS4 right now because I'm interested in those two games plus I don't want to have another Wii situation where it took forever to find a store with a Wii, spending more on gas than the console and game, and almost losing it due to a thief who wasn't smart. · 4:24 Mod hatter_gal: I think Sony has less of a hard time than Microsoft, though. · 4:24 thenickisquick: FF1555555 · 4:24 indingo99: The problem is they set no rules. If i was sony/microsoft i would make 1080p mandatory to publish on the system » as most developers are cheaping out · 4:25 bernkastelwitch: Microsoft would have it easy if they had a better PR and didn't put the DRM in it. I admit there are some things on the Xbone I like and some games I like but I'm gonna wait it out a year on it unlike the PS4 and Wii U which I'll get ASAP. · 4:25 Mod hatter_gal: Cheap fuckers. Some can get away with it. Anyone not doing 3D, for instance, could get away with it. · 4:25 bernkastelwitch: 1080p doesn't affect me. As long as the game functions well I'll get it. · 4:25 irawesome11: yeah, im gonna wait for a while before i get a new system. give it time for work out the red rings · 4:25 bernkastelwitch: Some games are better in 2D than 3D. » I'll still be getting a PS4 though. The last system I got at launch was a PS2 and that was a Christmas gift from my parents. · 4:26 glackenburgen: Phallic Objects · 4:26 bernkastelwitch: Hey Glack~. · 4:26 default_everything: I'm behind the times m- GLACKENFUCKINGBURGEN · 4:26 Mod hatter_gal: Hello Glack · 4:26 default_everything: hi glark · 4:26 glackenburgen: Hello, steve streaming? · 4:26 thenickisquick: Hi · 4:27 default_everything: yes he's streaming go over there right now glack snicker snicker · 4:27 indingo99: Xbox/Microsoft did something really stupid. They have now overclocked last second their GPU's, I can almost guarantee they will fail so much lol. · 4:27 glackenburgen: Hey thanks defualt-HEY WAIT A MINUTE · 4:27 bernkastelwitch: Too bad I am having difficulty finding PS4's in stock online. Hopefully in one or two weeks I can find one locally. · 4:27 irawesome11: lol · 4:27 default_everything: uh oh ive been caught time to hightail it · 4:28 bernkastelwitch: Now that I think about it, it's probably easier to get a PS4 in stores than online. Less of a hassle. · 4:28 indingo99: i'm gonna buy an XBOX for football » you know · » because FOOTBALL · 4:28 default_everything: Xbox is great as a football · 4:28 indingo99: I want the ultimate TV experience in the living room. · 4:28 bernkastelwitch: Did you know Microsoft is giving away a Mountain Dew themed Xbox One? Not kidding. · 4:28 irawesome11: lol · 4:28 indingo99: I have a smart TV... but screw that, FOOTBALL. · 4:29 irawesome11: GAME MOTHER FUCKING FUEL · 4:29 default_everything: Not only can you watch tv on it, you can also drink from it! but no games... · 4:29 bernkastelwitch: The controller looks cool but the console is hideous! · » I just hope I can get a PS4 before the end of November at the very least. If not I will have to wait until they get in stock normally. · 4:30 indingo99: Its the last generation of consoles anyway. Your future? Plugging your android/phone into the TV and using a Bluetooth controller to play your streamed 1080p server farm produced graphics directly to your TV » Thats the future · » and digitally downloaded or stored games. » due to this reason. · 4:31 Mod hatter_gal: Don't say that too much. It might just happen in our time. · 4:31 indingo99: It will happen at the latest within 5 years. · 4:31 frenchyraptor: Well that's prettymuch what we are heading to · 4:31 indingo99: they practically have the technology ready now. · 4:32 glackenburgen: WE HAVE THE TECHNOLOGY · 4:32 bernkastelwitch: People seem too pessimistic on the Gaming Industry. "Phones and First Person Shooters will take over the industry!! Mario will turn into an FPS!!! EA will become larger than the Big Three! 100 dollar cosmetic DLC!!!" Jesus people. Some people exaggerate it. I'm someone who doesn't think of the future. Only the present. · 4:32 irawesome11: xbox 720. it reads your thoughts · 4:32 Mod hatter_gal: Which is awful and stupid because most people who play games either don't want that or don't even have such gadgets. · 4:32 indingo99: I have been a part of one project looking into the technology, it works right now almost perfectly with connections of 10ms ping 20mbps + » they are just waiting for broadband speeds to catch up in rural areas · 4:32 bernkastelwitch: Sad part is that people are honestly believing Mario will become a gritty FPS in the next few years. I wish I was joking about that. · 4:32 indingo99: and boom, no more sony/microsoft consoles. · 4:33 frenchyraptor: Well, the biggest issue is that the game is somehow not "yours" anymore » As with anything online, it will depend entirely on the availability of the system · 4:33 techscience: Good day, gentlemen. · 4:33 irawesome11: hey tech · 4:33 bernkastelwitch: I actually remember before the PS3 and 360 came out people were thinking of similar Doom & Gloom scenarios. » Hi Tech. · 4:33 Mod hatter_gal: Hey Tech. We're talking about the wretched future of gaming. · 4:34 default_everything: whoa hey tech tech tech guess what your not really alive · 4:34 frenchyraptor: Good evening · 4:34 bernkastelwitch: People think too pessimistically when it comes to gaming than realistically. » Hey French. · » Besides right now all I'm focusing on are the games. We know the new consoles so the games coming out now and next gen are what matters. At least to me anyways. · 4:35 frenchyraptor: Hi · 4:35 indingo99: Nope, lets say the company is called "StreamGames" well "StreamGames" will be able to work with your Iphone/Android, and only require a TV attachment. If your in your home and have 20+Mbps internet and 10MS - ping you will download the application from the store on your device, run it pay for your game or transfer the key and connect a Bluetooth controller up to your device. · » then they stream the game ove your phone to your TV · 4:35 thenickisquick: Ah cool · 4:35 frenchyraptor: As I was saying, the biggest problem is that the system can't be eternal · 4:35 irawesome11: they did that back in the 90s · 4:35 indingo99: I worked on the early stages of one of the companies, they have the technology now, it works. · 4:35 Mod hatter_gal: That really gives games so much less value. · 4:36 frenchyraptor: If they shut it down someday later, you just can't play the game anymore · 4:36 thenickisquick: lol I can't even follow the conversation anymore · 4:36 bernkastelwitch: I'm beginning to think some people these days can't enjoy gaming without moaning about every trivial thing and can't appreciate some of the stuff today. · 4:36 thenickisquick: I feel ya · 4:36 Mod hatter_gal: We're still talking about the same thing, though, Nick. · 4:36 thenickisquick: I left for a bit · 4:36 Mod hatter_gal: Oh. · 4:36 bernkastelwitch: And I just described every gaming forum with the previous sentence. · 4:37 indingo99: Actually its good for the gaming industry · 4:37 thenickisquick: xD · 4:37 irawesome11: there was a game in Japan that played exactly like Link to the Past, which was broadcast live over satellite, so the only way to play was when they broadcast the game codes, ect · 4:37 indingo99: all the games will be cross platform · 4:37 irawesome11: interesting concept · 4:37 frenchyraptor: Yes I've heard about that · 4:37 indingo99: and you dont need to buy multiple devices, and you will always have 60_ FPS and always have the best technologically produced graphics · 4:37 bernkastelwitch: Console fanboys and the Regionally Challenged gamers are the worst though. And Elitists. · 4:37 Mod hatter_gal: But that's if you have a good connection. · » What about those who don't? · 4:38 frenchyraptor: But I think the downside is, they don't broadcast it anymore, so this Zelda game is kinda lost forever · 4:38 irawesome11: yeah sadly · 4:38 indingo99: You will pay a subscription fee of like $14,99 a month and that will be your console that will always be the top quality graphics you can get rendered offsite for life. » probably cheaper · 4:38 Mod hatter_gal: I think they ought to wait for internet availability to become stronger and more widespread. · 4:38 bernkastelwitch: I read an article that people are speculating that there will be one or two more "Traditional" Console generations excluding the 8th generation before a major change happens. » If that change is gonna happen it'll be very slowly, not suddenly. · 4:39 frenchyraptor: Well we'll also have to see if it's successful · 4:39 indingo99: That's the point hatter, that's why its not ready yet. They are waiting for rural broadband to become fast enough » then it will be released · 4:40 spotxspot: I live in a capital city · 4:40 Mod hatter_gal: Well, I know Google was testing the waters in internet providing in Kansas. It was supposed to be really good and cheap. · 4:40 spotxspot: The internet service here is one of the most expensive and shittiest in the world · 4:40 Mod hatter_gal: Is it me or is Google forming a monopoly? · 4:40 bernkastelwitch: The problem with the Xbox One was that the DRM policies were gonna force people to change too quickly and is too risky when you think about it. Microsoft was trying to push the always online gaming too soon into gamers. · 4:40 indingo99: When I was working for the project I was on, I was able to run PS3 games through an Ipad that was like 2 and a half years ago. It was running better then the actual PS3. · 4:40 spotxspot: The guy who owns the company that provides it is one of the richest men alive, too · » And yet internet speed is a fraction of the world average · 4:41 indingo99: Yes hatter, google is evil. · » Say hello to your new god. · 4:41 Mod hatter_gal: Internet connection is stronger in freakin' Europe, cheaper too. · 4:41 psguitarist7: Hello! · 4:41 thenickisquick: XD · 4:41 Mod hatter_gal: Hey Ps · 4:41 irawesome11: hey ps · 4:42 bernkastelwitch: Hello Ps~. · 4:42 indingo99: I was thinking about an idea a few years ago I was considering approaching Google with. But chose not to because of the Orwellian ramifications lol · 4:42 thenickisquick: yo · 4:42 bernkastelwitch: You know what I find funny? Before Microsoft reversed their policies on the Xbone most people were bitching about it and now that they reversed them the SAME people were pretending they never dissed the Xbox One and are making fun of the PS4 instead~. · 4:42 psguitarist7: Don't mind me. Gonna sit here with my horse mask on. · 4:43 Mod hatter_gal: I'm serious, though. Google bought out Youtube and bunch of smaller companies, they've dabble with social media, virtual reality, and now internet connection, and they bombard you with ad upon ad. Other than the work environment looking amazing, and the pay apparently being really fucking good, they're doing something sketchy, as far as I'm concerned. · 4:43 bernkastelwitch: That's true Hatter. · 4:43 Mod hatter_gal: And let's not forget their search engine that started it all. · 4:43 psguitarist7: They are Skynet!!! · 4:43 frenchyraptor: Google IS making a monopole · 4:43 Mod hatter_gal: And all the other shit they do. · 4:44 spotxspot: Now I'm mildly glad I've been too much of a cheapskate to buy games within the past few years · 4:44 default_everything: capitalism · 4:44 frenchyraptor: The thing is, they're prettymuch becoming the new Microsoft, only much worse · 4:44 indingo99: I came up with the idea "Google Convict" where a prisoner can be released if they are not a threat or a one time offender and Google maps can be used to track them and give them rules to follow, and the police in the area get alerted if that person breaches their contract · 4:44 Mod hatter_gal: Because they actually know what they're doing. · 4:44 indingo99: That was my idea, I ruled against it though, lol · 4:44 frenchyraptor: Exactly what i was going to say, Hatter · 4:45 bernkastelwitch: Well Google Convict would be interesting if it was public and you used it via tracking chips. · 4:45 indingo99: Thats the point bern » I came up with a way more complex version · 4:45 psguitarist7: Just horsing around. · 4:45 Mod hatter_gal: No, not public! Though even if it's private it can be abused. Trust me when I say making it public is a bad idea. · 4:45 bernkastelwitch: Though I'd hate to be the convict who is unknowingly getting spied on by a lot of people. · » I think if it was public it'd cause more trouble than it's worth. · 4:45 indingo99: that was able to incapacitate a convict if they breached their contract, until a uniform officer arrived at the scene. · 4:46 Mod hatter_gal: Especially for something petty, or even for something you didn't do. · 4:46 indingo99: But yeah... I got pretty Orwellian. » lol · 4:46 bernkastelwitch: Maybe something for the Police or FBI to use~. · 4:46 frenchyraptor: Didn't they already try it in the public sector, in some State? · 4:46 Mod hatter_gal: I dunno, but that's kinda creepy. · 4:46 indingo99: Don't know, but my idea had rule-sets for specific people · 4:46 frenchyraptor: I think I heard about a controversial website that let you follow sex offenders or something like that · 4:47 Mod hatter_gal: Also can lead to potentially dangerous situations with citizens trying to take revenge and shit. · 4:47 indingo99: IE: Pedophiles would not be able to enter areas around schools or playgrounds · 4:47 irawesome11: im retty sure chipping inmates is unconstitutional lol · 4:47 indingo99: and their tags would be able to read wifi data from their devices · 4:47 frenchyraptor: A big database of sex offenders and the map that comes with it · 4:47 indingo99: so they could be triggered alerts if anything went wrong » Well, yeah. It has issues and that why i did not approach Google with my framework. · 4:48 Mod hatter_gal: One time there was this site meant to track the number of people who owned guns via live webcam, but it was public, so people could see into houses and look at parking lots. Some of the addresses were wrong, or the people who owned guns had moved away. · 4:48 indingo99: I had it set up in a kinda "pre-crime" » way · 4:48 irawesome11: lol · 4:49 bernkastelwitch: That's...creepy. · 4:49 frenchyraptor: The people who owned guns? · 4:49 indingo99: It would have worked really well, but they problem always is idiots that would retaliate » and stalk people on the register » lol · 4:49 frenchyraptor: You can do that? Track people just because they own guns · 4:49 irawesome11: gun owners info are kept in sheriff's office. aaaand all that info is public knowledge · 4:49 frenchyraptor: Really? · 4:50 irawesome11: yup · 4:50 frenchyraptor: I'm not American so I didn't know that · 4:50 Mod hatter_gal: Well the site has since been closed. · » It wasn't meant to be public, in the first place. · 4:50 frenchyraptor: And that applies in all States? · 4:50 irawesome11: it depends · 4:50 bernkastelwitch: I guess some people found the site huh? · 4:50 Mod hatter_gal: I don't think that's in all places. · 4:50 indingo99: Also another great feature I had in my code was to be able to detect when two chipped people met, meaning you could realistically see a violent offender and a weapons dealing offender had met up at what place and what time, and an alert is set so the police pick them up within 10 minutes of the meeting. · 4:50 irawesome11: some states hold info for concealed carry only · 4:50 indingo99: Like i said, it was a revolutionary pre-crime » sensor · 4:51 Mod hatter_gal: And even though it's public, I doubt any citizen can access it. · 4:51 indingo99: I gave up the idea people of the legal problems, and the .... dangers. · 4:51 irawesome11: Freedom of Information Act Hatter · 4:51 Mod hatter_gal: Okay, we get it, Indingo. · 4:51 frenchyraptor: Well I thought the point of it being "public" is that any citizen can access it · 4:51 spotxspot: We'd need a minority report · 4:51 Mod hatter_gal: Hmm, but does that include addresses Ira? · 4:52 irawesome11: ot does however a sheriff can refuse to provide under certain circumstances » it* · 4:52 Mod hatter_gal: I see. · 4:52 indingo99: Just saying, you asked about evil Google, I thought it was related · 4:52 irawesome11: such as if the sheriff judges the person who asks to be bad news · 4:52 Mod hatter_gal: So the citizen would need a reason. As much as I’m going to bother documenting Category:Conversation Category:Default